A need exists for a client configuration tool that can be used to modify the universal master control station into a fully developed control system that meets the required functionality of monitoring and controlling a subsea/topside field development. The subsea/topside field development can include a variable number of drill centers, umbilicals, and third party subsea equipment vendors.
A further need exists for a client configuration tool that can configure a universal master control station to meet the functionality of monitoring and controlling a subsea/topside field development without modification to the code at the programming level.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.